


Tension (Naruto x Sasuke) [Drabble]

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, narusasunaru, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bad shower habits and being in the wrong place at the wrong time cause certain events that'll impact Naruto's life in a way he didn't expect.





	

A soft sigh escaped the blonde’s lips as he stumbled to his (shared) room, unlocking the door clumsily. This day has been so long, Naruto can’t believe he survived it. But then again, today was nothing compared to what he normally faces. He walked inside and closed the door a tad bit too hard, looking into the room to see where his roommate was.

Oh yes, his roommate. That pale-assed bastard with his stupid gravity-defying hair,  _Sasuke._ Also known as, ‘’Shut up, usuratonkachi’’, which is all his vocabulary seems to exist off these days. Or any day for that matter.

Naruto’s asshole roommate didn’t seem to be around, but Naruto could hear the shower being turned off. He slung his bag towards the couch (it probably ended up on the ground with the contents scattered everywhere), kicking off his shoes at the same time. Mister Uchiha hated it when Naruto did that, which is why Naruto kept doing it.

He was just pulling off his jacket when he heard the bathroom door open, a few footsteps that seemed to immediately come to a halt. Naruto looked up, his jacket still hanging on one shoulder but already forgotten to the sight he was seeing. 

It was the stupid Uchiha kid. A naked Uchiha kid, well not completely because he was wearing a towel around his waist. But he was  _wet_. Didn’t the idiot know what drying off meant?

Naruto was about to say something stupid, but Sasuke was faster. ‘’Did you run here? Your face is red.’’ An amused smirk pulled up the corners of Sasuke’s mouth, his eyes twinkling. Naruto hadn’t realized until Sasuke said it, but when he brought his hand up to feel his cheeks, he was feeling a bit warm.

‘’I’m not red at all, you’re probably wearing those stupid red contact lenses again.’’ Neither of them moved, just staring at each other. Well, Sasuke was staring at Naruto, Naruto was checking out Sasuke’s abs.

When Sasuke realized what Naruto was staring at, his smirk widened, a devious glint in his eyes. He brought his hands down to his waist and hooked them behind his towel, watching Naruto’s eyes widen, Sasuke slowly unwrapped the towel and dropped it.

Naruto couldn’t take his eyes of Sasuke, of his waist to be precise. He wasn’t gay or something, but how could one not stare at Sasuke’s godly body? Don’t let him know Naruto thought that, though, Sasuke would burst out of his pretty face with arrogance if he heard.

It was like Naruto was getting hypnotized, a sexy hypnosis session consisting of Sasuke’s abs and stupid hair. Sasuke was facing Naruto, so the first thing the blonde saw when Sasuke dropped his towel, was.. it. Sasuke’s crotch, (his marvelous crotch, nobody in the changing room at his club had one that nice looking, not that Naruto knew that because he was staring or something).

And not was it now naked, it was also doing the thing. Just a little, but it was visibly standing the tiniest of bits. ‘’See something you like, usuratonkachi?‘’ A few moments ago, Naruto’s face was red. Right now, his face was  _blazing_. He wanted to look away, he really did. But he couldn’t. 

The sexual tension in the room was rising, getting painfully present. Naruto was still standing in the doorway, his jacket hanging half on his shoulder, his mouth slightly open and his eyes fixated on Sasuke’s crotch. Something bad would happen if he looked up, Naruto just knew, But he did so anyways.

The moment he saw Sasuke’s smile, his sexy and mind-blowing hot smile that melts your insides, even before Naruto saw the other male’s eyes, he knew he was fucked. 

He could feel his own body reacting and the very second his eyes met Sasuke’s, he knew nothing would be the way it was before.


End file.
